1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imager module for a camera and to a manufacturing method for such an imager module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2011 075 701 A1 shows such an imager module and a camera including an imager module, which may be used in particular in a vehicle.
The imager module may be inserted as a complete unit in a camera housing to form a camera. For this purpose, the imager module includes a lens holder and a lens system which is accommodated in the lens holder and designed with a lens mount and one or multiple lenses. By longitudinally adjusting the lens system in the lens holder, focusing of an image sensor attached directly or indirectly to the lens holder may thus take place. In the automotive field, fixed focus cameras are generally formed, so that the lens system is fixed in a suitable longitudinal position in the lens holder. In this way, a rear lens area is formed between the image sensor or the sensitive surface of the image sensor and the rearmost lens surface of the lens system.
Dirt or condensation occurring in the rear lens area may impair the optical properties of the camera. For example, condensation may occur, in which condensation water condenses on the lens, or in particular also on the sensitive surface of the image sensor, for example. Moreover, soiling may occur. For example, particles may occur when the lens system is inserted into or attached to the lens holder, for example as particle abrasion between the outer side of the lens mount and the inner side of the lens holder. Such particles may deposit on the sensitive surface of the image sensor and considerably impair the optical properties.